


Cold Feet

by likethechesspiece



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: Lena needs a holiday - who could blame her? - and so she goes to the snow, and Kara follows.





	

After recent events, Lena had decided to take a much-needed holiday, escaping from work, and more prominently, her mother and the fear that loomed around every corner. She had grown not only terrified for her life, but oddly exhausted by the constant need to stay alert. In what twisted world should a daughter fear her mother so much, worrying if today would be the day she sees her across a crowded street before the sharp sting of a needle slid into her neck.

“My twisted world,” Lena had mumbled, as she uncharacteristically shoved sweaters and jeans into a small suitcase. That afternoon had resulted in yet another of Cadmus’ henchmen storming into the lobby of L Corp as she was exiting the elevator, pointing a gun at her and firing, not even caring who else was in the way or how long he would obviously (and hopefully) be going to jail for. In the nick of time, however, Supergirl had swooped in and deflected the bullets, countering the assassin’s steps towards Lena with an equally fearless pace.

A punch, a short headlock, and a throw across the lobby and the man was knocked out, and only then did Kara turn to check on Lena. The brunette was standing exactly where she had been when the man came charging, a neutral look of tiredness across her features. Kara spun around to see NCPD march in and cuff the man, thanking Supergirl over their shoulders as they escorted him outside.

As Kara turned back to Lena, she caught the brunette’s piercing, yet drained eyes, flick back to her from where they had been lingering on a stray pile of clothes on the floor near a pillar. In all honesty, Lena had known for months that Kara was Supergirl, and Kara knew she knew, despite neither of them ever stating so. It had grown to be blaringly obvious when Kara had offered to meet Lena after work and make sure she got home safely. A kind gesture from a human friend, but a necessity to her duty as an alien, Kara had been waiting silently for Lena to step out of the elevator yet again today.

Not that it was purely a duty to protect Lena. To Kara, Lena had grown to be one of her most trusted friends, and someone she could talk to quite openly and comfortably. Their friendship had blossomed in the wake of countless attempts on the CEO’s life, and afternoon catch ups had turned into meeting for dinner and eventual sleepovers in front of the T.V when Kara had wised up and moved on from Mon-El.

Kara had promptly gotten Lena home, resisting the urge to just scoop her up and fly her home to tuck her in and bring her comfort food; but no sooner had they pulled up outside of Lena’s building, Alex was talking in the blonde’s ear letting her know of an apartment building fire downtown, and so she had to apologise quickly, and go.

So, Lena’s bag was full, and she had just closed her laptop from booking a plane ticket. She slipped her laptop into the side of her bag before reconsidering, and placing it in her wall safe, deciding that this escape needed to be free of everything. In that side pocket of her case she instead pushed a few novels that she had been meaning to read and set off. She messaged no one, save her assistant Jess saying that she would be taking a leave of absence for a few days, maybe a week, needing no one to talk her out of it and beg her to stay and stand her ground.

And by ‘no one’, she meant Kara. If she had reception at the small cottage near Niagara Falls that she had been lurking on a holiday site for the last few weeks, then, and only then, would she _maybe_ message Kara.

~ ~ ~ ~

Kara’s day went as usual. Calling James to try and get her job, _a job_ , back at CatCo; writing various articles out of boredom; flying around on patrol as Supergirl, and then turning down offers for a salary for her work at the DEO; and interlaced with all of that, worrying about Lena. She was doing fine until she had decided to break for lunch – break from what exactly she didn’t know. Mindless researching on anything and everything, and applying for jobs was hardly work, but she needed a break nonetheless.

She sat up on her kitchen counter, legs crossed beneath her, and munched on her sandwich as she checked her phone. “That’s odd,” she mumbled, bits of lettuce falling out of her mouth. She placed her sandwich down and held her phone close to her face in confusion. She had sent Lena a message a few hours earlier, but now that it was after noon, and Lena would’ve already had her lunch break, Kara had expected a reply.

Instead, Kara’s phone stared at her as Kara stared at it, as if to say, “nope. No message from her. Sorry, babe.” Sandwich now forgotten, Kara almost forgot to change out of her Kara clothes and into her Supergirl suit before leaping out her window.

“Winn, find Lena for me,” Kara commanded as she marched up to his desk.

“Whoa! Where did you come from?” he responded, startling in his chair.

“Uh, Krypton,” Kara dead-panned. “Find. Lena.” The look on Kara’s face, and the glisten of her eyes as if she had cried on her way over to the DEO sent Winn to work, not asking any more questions.

 _Maybe it was just windy outside,_ he told himself. He had noticed how close Kara had gotten to the Luthor in the last few months, and even more so in recent weeks. Kara couldn’t make game night because she had dinner plans with Lena. Kara grumbled at having to come in to the DEO because she’d just sat down for a movie with Lena. _James_ had mentioned to Winn about how Kara was calling him later than usual to ask for her job back, because she’d slept in… at Lena’s. _No_ , Winn answered himself. _It’s not windy today_.

As he typed as quickly as possible at the computer, Kara called Lena’s office, realising that she should cover all bases and check that Lena wasn’t just in a meeting. But then Jess was telling her that no, there wasn’t a meeting, and that Lena had taken a leave of absence. Slight relief filled Kara, knowing for sure now that Cadmus hadn’t done something, but she also felt hurt because deep down she thought that Lena would tell her if she was going to leave. At least she’d hoped that would be the case.

“She booked a flight to Niagara last night at… 7:38. The flight should’ve gotten in just after midnight last night.”

“Canada or New York?” Kara asked, eyes not focussing on anything, as if she was planning her next move.

“New York,” Winn answered, and just as quickly as Kara had appeared not five minutes ago, she was gone. He picked up his phone in response, deciding to call Alex and let her know that her sister was going to be in New York for maybe a day. Maybe a few hours. _Maybe a few days,_ he hoped with a quirk of his lips before Alex answered.

~ ~ ~ ~

Kara’s ears were throbbing from flying – that’d never happened before, but she did suppose that she’d broken the sound barrier a few times in her hurry to Niagara. She didn’t know exactly where Lena was, and that bothered her, but then Winn was in her ear telling her that Lena had booked a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and so she adjusted her trajectory.

Soon enough, she was floating over a patch of pine trees with a delicate little cabin stuck in the middle of a clearing, and she settled down to the snow outside the door. She stepped up onto the small porch at knocked gently on the thick wooden door, dusting the frost from her shoulders as she did so. She could hear footsteps on the other side, and then the door creaked open and Lena was standing there in a fuzzy, oversized sweater and very, _very_ short shorts. Maybe they were just boyleg underwear.

 _Eyes up, Danvers,_ Kara berated herself, and then their eyes met. She could smell woodfire, and summed up that that was the reason for the shorts-maybe-panties and no socks. She smiled, although it didn’t hide her feelings, and Lena smiled back, stepping aside for Kara to walk in and the cold to be shut out.

“You found me,” Lena whispered.

“You didn’t message me,” Kara responded, in almost a grumble, her back to Lena. “I’m sorry,” she hushed almost immediately, spinning quickly and placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders. Her face was apologetic and flushed; eyebrows knitting together, and her eyes glistening again. “I have no right to be upset.”

“You do,” Lena said, the soft admission causing Kara to let her hands slide down fuzzy sleeves to hold Lena’s hands and step closer. “I was going to message you… I was just so tired, and only woke an hour ago,” she confessed, her chin dropping to her chest.

Kara bent down to catch her gaze and tilted her head. “Why not message me before you left?”

“I didn’t want you to talk me out of it,” she smiled shyly.

Kara opened her mouth to protest, but shut it suddenly and nodded. “I would’ve tried.”

“I knew you’d find me though, Kara,” Lena said, and they both froze. Neither had admitted that they knew of Supergirl’s identity - mainly for Lena’s safety they’d both silently agreed - but now it was said, and so casually, it felt odd. “I…”

“It’s okay, Lena. We both know, so it doesn’t matter.” Kara stepped closer to Lena slowly, her arms sliding back up the brunette’s arms and inwards, letting her know of the hug that was about to happen. Kara smiled as Lena’s arms moved up and around her neck, and she bounced up onto her toes just a little to fit perfectly along the blonde’s body.

Lena hummed contentedly as Kara’s arms held her firmly, her fingertips digging in just a little bit. She could feel her hum reverberate against the blonde’s shoulder, and the blonde shift beneath it to tuck her chin in and press her lips to the skin of Lena’s neck. As heavenly as the sensation was, Lena’s mind got away from her and thought of how National City must be fairing if their hero was on the other side of the country. “You have to go back,” she whispered, resulting in Kara going slightly limp and groaning.

“Lenaaa,” she whined as she pulled out of the hug. “I don’t want to.”

“But National City needs its hero.”

“And Kara needs her Lena,” the blonde retorted, before slipping back into the hug. Lena didn’t protest the hug, but she knew she’d feel guilty if Kara stayed and neglected her duty.

“Kara, please,” Lena groaned, reluctantly pulling Kara out of the hug. The blonde’s fingers gripped onto her sweater however, and stretched it across her back, revealing that yes, indeed, they were just boyleg panties. Kara stared at them for perhaps too long, but then her eyes snapped up and she grinned cheekily under her blush. Lena closed her eyes to stop her own blush and continued holding Kara away, as much as she _really_ just wanted to pull her back against her.

“But you need protection,” Kara was grasping at straws now, although they were still rather plausible.

“If they figure out where I am, it’ll still take them a while to get to me. And it only takes you a second.”

“More like a minute,” Kara pointed out, making Lena laugh breathily as she smiled. It was like arguing with a child.

“Either way, I can message you if I feel unsafe, and _then_ you can stay.”

“Sounds unnecessarily complicated, but whatever,” she fake-grumbled as she shuffled past Lena to the door. She could hear Lena’s feet padding after her and so she spun and pulled the brunette back into her hold, bringing their lips together. The kiss was soft and quick, lingering only a moment to confirm that yes, Kara had meant to kiss her. Kara pulled back and smiled softly. “I guess I’ll be going then.” She sneakily pecked the brunette’s nose, before pulling away and opening the door.

Lena was stunned, but the sudden cold air washing over her legs snapped her out of her head, and she dashed to the porch to only catch the last flash of Kara’s red cape shooting off into the sky. She watched until she saw nothing but the light grey sky and the soft white flakes begin to fall. She slowly stepped across the porch and then out into the snow. One, two steps, and then, “ow! My feet!” and then she was scooped off the ground and Kara was shaking her head.

“So, snow… it’s really cold,” Kara informed her sarcastically.

Lena grinned sheepishly, her hands sliding up the nape of Kara’s neck to scratch at the base of her scalp. “It got you back here,” she whispered.

“So would ‘come back please, so I can kiss you again,’” Kara said, stepping back to the porch.

Lena wrapped her arms more tightly around the blonde’s neck and nuzzled into her cheek to gently kiss. “Warm me up, please?” she asked.

“Like, with comfort food, or kissing?” Kara asked, looking up to think, her eyebrows coming together to add to her perplexed expression. Lena didn’t answer; she only pulled back a little to grin widely, her tongue sticking out a little, and to look _anywhere_ but into Kara’s eyes. “National City can survive one night without me,” Kara decided.

And with that, Kara carried Lena all the way back into the cabin, practically slamming the door shut with her foot, before setting the brunette down on the oh-so plush sofa and crawling on top of her, bringing their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> My gaybe and I were talking and came up with the basis for this idea at the same time after I asked her what snow felt like under bare feet. She said it would hurt. I believe her.
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr @ lesbiankissesinspace.tumblr.com about anything gay


End file.
